気持ち: Kimochi
by Fujiwara Koharu
Summary: Sasuke pulang dari misi justru di sambut dengan pose tidur istrinya yang sangat menggoda dengan keadaan pintu yang lupa di kunci. Dan bahkan dia mencium aroma yang khas ketika melakukan kegiatan di ranjang. "Bermasturbasi sendiri dan berpose menggoda tanpa mengunci pintu. Kau harus dihukum Sakura." / SASUSAKU / CANON / LEMON / Ganti judul /
1. Chapter 1

**気持ち: KIMOCHI : Perasaan**

 **By Fujiwara Koharu**

 **NARUTO belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Warning: OOC, Absurb, Alur kecepetan, Rate M alias LEMON**

 **Bagi yang di bawah umur dosa tanggung sendiri-sendiri**

 **I Warn You!**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari di desa Konohagakure terasa sangat sepi. Terlihat dari lampu-lampu rumah yang sudah mulai padam dan hanya menyisakan lampu di sepanjang jalan. Sasuke tidak bisa mengira-ngira sekarang pukul berapa. Tapi ia menduga mungkin saja istri dan putri nya sudah tertidur pulas. Setelah menjalankan misi selama hampir dua minggu, mantan _nuke-nin_ ini memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Hasrat untuk melepas rindu pada dua bidadarinya sudah tak terbendung lagi rupanya.

SRET. Sasuke mencoba membuka pintu rumahnya yang ternyata tidak di kunci. Benar-benar ceroboh.

"Tadaima." Suaranya rendah. Berharap tak membangunkan istri dan anaknya jika memang sudah tidur. Lelaki ini mengunci pintu, melepas sepatu ninja nya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

.

Keadaan rumahnya gelap tapi ketika melangkah ke ruang tengah ia melihat TV yang dibiarkan menyala. Istri merah muda nya tengah tertidur disofa dengan posisi yang sangat menggoda. Wanita itu meringkuk menghadap senderan sofa dengan mengenakan lingerie hitam tranparan dan selimut yang hanya menutupi kakinya. Itu lingerie kesukaan Sasuke. Apa yang sakura pikirkan dengan melakukan semua ini. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang panas, tapi setidaknya Sakura bisa tidur di kamar mereka. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang masuk dan menemukan posisi Sakura seperti ini. Pria Uchiha satu ini bukan tipe orang yang suka membagi apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke menunduk untuk melihat wajah Sakura. Pandangannya menelusuri tubuh wanitanya dan berhenti di bongkahan pantat yang terlapisi kain tipis dari lingerie. Bongkahan itu terlihat sangat menantang untuk di belai. Sasuke bisa membayangkan rasanya bagaimana jika miliknya keluar masuk di bawah pantat itu.

"Sakura." Sasuke mencoba membangunkan Sakura dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Samar-samar Sasuke mencium sesuatu yang sangat ia kenali. Aroma yang selalu ia hirup ketika mereka melakukan kegiatan di atas ranjang. Cairan orgasme. Tck, Sasuke menahan erangannya ketika merasakan sesuatu di bawah mulai menegang karena mencium aroma ini. Benar-benar, apa yang wanita ini pikirkan?

"Sakura." Suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi dan ia mencoba membalikkan tubuh istrinya.

"Ennhh." Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya dan segera tersadar.

" _Anata_!"

"Kenapa kau tidur seperti ini?" Sasuke menatap tajam istrinya.

"K-kapan kau pulang _anata_? Apa kau mau mandi? Atau kau lapar? Akan ku siapkan airnya dulu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tak menjawab istrinya, Sasuke justru memberi pertanyaan lain dengan nada tegas.

"Aku... _etto_..." Takut-takut Sakura menatap suaminya. "Sarada- _chan_ sedang pergi misi. Dan aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi, aku mencoba menonton TV sampai larut."

"Dengan baju seperti ini? Kau bahkan tidak mengunci pintunya. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

"Ah! _Gomen anata_! Aku benar-benar lupa."

.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia melepas jubahnya dan meletakkan peralatan ninjanya di meja dekat sofa. Ia kembali melirik tajam istri cerobohnya.

"Bagaimana jika ada penyusup masuk? Apa kau mau memberikan hiburan gratis untuk mereka?"

" _Gomenasai_."

"Sakura. Jawab dengan jujur! Kenapa aku mencium aroma cairan orgasme?"

Raut wajah Sakura berubah pucat dan merah. Sakura panik. Tadi dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan suaminya yang seminggu lebih belum pulang. Sakura memang sering di tinggal Sasuke. Tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi lebih sering merindukan suaminya. Dan malam ini puncaknya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk bisa melepaskan rasa rindunya yang membuncah.

"A-aku..." Sakura duduk menghadap Sasuke yang masih berjongkok. Kepalanya menunduk menahan malu.

" _Gomen_. Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku rindu se-sentuhanmu _anata_. Dan tadi malam aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Jadi aku, aku melakukan masturbasi."

Hening sejenak. Sakura masih belum mau mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendengar suaminya mendengus.

"Kau tak bisa menahannya?" Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Berapa kali kau melakukannya?"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke ambigu.

"Berapa kali kau masturbasi? Berapa kali kau orgasme?" Sasuke melepas rompi yang ia kenakan.

" _Etto_... ha-hanya dua kali." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Payah. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan Sakura? Aku sudah disini."

Tangan Sasuke mulai merayap di paha Sakura dan menyusup ke dalam lingerie untuk mengusap kewanitaan Sakura. Sakura menahan napasnya.

"Sa-suke- _kun_." Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya untuk meraih payudara Sakura yang berada tepat di depannya. Mencium lekukan di antara dua gundukan itu lalu naik ke atas menuju leher Sakura. Sasuke menjilati leher Sakura dan beberapa kali menghisap keras untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikannya.

"Nhhh." Sakura tak tahan. Ia benar-benar menginginkan sentuhan suaminya. Ibu satu anak ini mulai menyingkap kaos Sasuke dan mengusap punggung suaminya. Ia juga mengangkat pantatnya ketika Sasuke berniat melepas lingerie yang ia kenakan. Jelajahan Sasuke naik ke rahang Sakura dan kemudian ke bibir. Ia mencium bibir Sakura dengan lahap seakan haus akan bibir ranum istrinya.

"Bermasturbasi sendiri dan berpose menggoda tanpa mengunci pintu. Kau harus dihukum Sakura." Sudah sebulan lebih mereka tidak bercinta. Sekarang saatnya Sasuke melepas semua hasrat yang ia tahan. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lalu berdiri. Ia membuka celananya dan duduk di sofa. Sasuke masih mengenakan kaos nya, sementara sakura sudah telanjang bulat. Sesuatu di antara selangkangannya telah berdiri tegak.

"Duduklah!"

"Kita akan langsung melakukannya?"

"Bukankah kau bilang sudah tidak tahan."

Sakura menurut dan langsung memasukkan kepala kejantanan suaminya. Vagina sakura memang sudah basah, jadi pasti akan mudah memasukkannya.

SLEP.

"AAHHH!" Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung menarik pinggang Sakura agar seluruh kejantanannya tenggelam dalam lubang surgawi Sakura.

" _Anataah_ pelan-pelan. Ahh. Hahhn."

"Kau bahkan bermasturbasi sendiri tanpa menungguku Sakura."

Dengan gerakan teratur Sasuke mulai memompa kewanitaan Sakura. Basah dan sempit. Ia juga merasakan miliknya membesar di dalam Sakura. Terasa penuh. Tangan kanan Sasuke terus meremas-remas dada Sakura yang bergoyang naik turun. Meski hanya dengan satu tangan tapi Sakura selalu merasa terpuaskan.

"Aahn. Aah. Hhnn. Sasuke- _kun_."

Merasa semakin panas Sasuke memaksakan membuka kaosnya. Dengan sekali tarik lelaki Uchiha ini berhasil melepas kaosnya tanpa merubah posisi. Ia lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menggenjot lubang istrinya.

"Kh. Sakura." "Ah. _Ahnataah_. Le-lebih cepaath."

Tanpa melepas kejantanannya Sasuke membalik posisi mereka. Sakura menungging bertumpu pada sofa, sedangkan Sasuke masih terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dari belakang.

"Kapan Sarada pulang dari misi?"

"Hahh. Mu-mungkin dua hari...lagi."

"Hn. Waktu yang cukup." Sasuke memompa kejantanannya semakin cepat.

'Aku akan minta jatah libur selama dua hari. Cukup untuk membuat adik untuk Sarada' batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Sakurraa. Kgh."

"Hiyaahhhh Sasuke- _kuunn_ lebih cepaatt!"

"Aaaah. Ah. Ah. Hnn. Hhhnnn."

Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk bertumpu pada lantai. Sakura mengambil bantal sofa untuk tumpuan dan menungging lebih lebar. Begitupun tusukan Sasuke yang semakin keras dan cepat.

"Aku...hampir. Ahh. _Anataaahh_."

"Sakura. Hk. Kgh." Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat. Remasan dinding vagina Sakura semakin kencang. Sasuke semakin menubruk-nubrukkan alat kelamin mereka.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AH. AH. AH. AH" Di puncak klimaks mereka Sasuke masih terus menghentak-hentakkan miliknya berusaha agar semua spremanya dapat masuk ke dalam rahim Sakura.

"Hah. Hah. Hah. _Anataa_. Hah. Kita pindah di kamar saja."

"Tidak!" Sasuke masih belum mencabut miliknya. Ia membimbing Sakura berdiri dan bersandar pada tembok.

"Aku lebih suka melakukannya tanpa ranjang sekarang." Sasuke kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ah...apah? Maksudmu kih-ta terus melakukannya...di sini?"

"Dapur kedengarannya juga bagus. Atau mungkin kamar mandi?"

" _Anataahh_! Ahhh pelan-pelan. Hahh. Hahnn."

Mereka terus berpindah-pindah posisi dan tempat. Bermain sampai beberapa ronde rupanya bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke melupakan lelahnya selama menjalani misi. Tubuh mereka penuh peluh dan cairan cinta yang bercampur. Bahkan setiap sudut ruangan pun akan tercium aroma cairan sex mereka.

"Ahn. Sasuke- _kun_. Aku sudah lelahh. Ah. Aaahh."

"Hn. Ini yang terakhir untuk malam ini."

Sakura telah terbaring di sofa dengan Sasuke di atas yang masih menyetubuhinya. Melihat istrinya sudah kelelahan Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan in-out kejantanannya. Diangkatnya kedua kaki Sakura dan di letakkan di atas bahunya. Sasuke membungkukkan badannya untuk mencium Sakura. Ciuman yang penuh cinta. Tempo irama tusukan Sasuke mulai tak teratur. Kadang ia menusuk pelan dan kadang menusuknya keras sampai membuat Sakura tersentak karena keenakan. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali sampai merasa klimaksnya segera datang.

"Hmmff. Emmmh. Aahh." Sasuke menggenjot miliknya semakin cepat, semakin dalam sampai menekan _G-spot_ Sakura berkali-kali.

"Hmmmp. Hmmmph. Ah. Emphh. EEEMMMMHHH."

Pasangan suami istri itu kembali mencapai klimaks. Cairan mereka bahkan sampai merembes ke sofa. Tapi mereka tidak peduli. Sasuke menarik selimut yang tadinya jatuh di lantai dan ikut berbaring di samping Sakura.

"Kita tetap tidak pindah ke kamar?" Sakura bertanya dengan memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa benar-benar kelelahan.

Cup. Cup. Sasuke mencium pipi dan bibir Sakura. "Hn. Tidak." Ia kemudian memasang selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

Ayah satu anak ini kembali menelesapkan kejantanannya di vagina Sakura -posisi favoritnya sehabis bercinta-, memeluknya dan bersiap tidur sebelum suara Sakura kembali menginterupsi.

" _Anata_. Aku hamil."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menghadap Sakura.

"Kau hamil dan membiarkanku menyetubuhimu semalaman? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal."

Mata Sakura masih terpejam, tapi satu tangannya menangkup wajah Sasuke. Ia memasang senyum yang menenangkan.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah memeriksanya. Kandunganku kuat. _Shishou_ juga berkata begitu."

"Hn. Kau tetap harus mengatakannya padaku."

"Hm. _Oyasumi_." Satu kecupan pengantar tidur dan mereka telah mengarungi alam mimpi masing-masing.

.

Terbangun di pagi hari Sakura mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Ia masih ingin mengenakan lingerienya. Hari ini ia dan suaminya libur. Meski sedang ingin bermalas-malasan tapi ia tetap akan memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan mereka.

Tak. Tak.

Sakura mulai memotong sayuran yang sudah ia cuci. Perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada bahan didepannya.

SLEP.

"HYAAWW. _ANATA_!"

Sakura tersentak dan melepas pisau yang ia pegang. Tanpa sepengetahuannya Sasuke kembali memasuki lubang Sakura dari belakang. Suaminya ini masih telanjang bulat dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan. Terlihat sialan tampan dan seksi. Sudah pasti ia baru bangun tidur.

"Aku sedang memasak untuk sarapan kita. Lepaskan dulu!"

"Aku sedang sarapan sekarang." Perlahan Sasuke mulai menggerakkan miliknya dan menghimpit tubuh Sakura pada meja dapur.

"Ahh. Hnn. Pelan-pelan _anata_. Aku sedang hamil."

"Bukankah kau bilang kandunganmu kuat. Kita akan terus melakukannya sebelum Sarada pulang."

"SASUKE- _KUN_!"

.

Well, Sasuke. Bukankah impianmu memberikan Sarada adik sudah terwujud. Jadi untuk apa masih mengambil jatah liburmu hm?

.

.

.

Rate M pertama. '.')]

Mind to Review?

.

Jogjakarta, 14-08-2015, 01:43

a/n

Q: kimochi itu artinya apa?

A: artinya perasaan

Q: belum jelas saku hamil berapa minggu

A: kan sudah di jelaskan mereka sebulan lebih tidak melakukan 'itu'. Jadi bisa di kira-kira sendiri saku hamil berapa lama. umumnya 2 minggu setelah melakukan janin sudah terbentuk (kalau berhasil). jadi bisa dikatakan umurnya 2 minggu lebih. lagipula saku gak akan menghianati sasu kok :3

BTW, Thankyou atas review nya


	2. Chapter 2

**気持ち: KIMOCHI : Perasaan**

 **By Fujiwara Koharu**

 **NARUTO belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Warning: OOC, Absurb, Alur kecepetan, Rate M alias LEMON**

 **Bagi yang di bawah umur dosa tanggung sendiri-sendiri**

 **I Warn You!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disarankan membaca chapter 1 KIMOCHI terlebih dahulu untuk alurnya.**

 **Sekali lagi fict ini mengandung LEMON (18+)**

 **Bagi yang dibawah umur atau membenci LEMON harap minggir!**

 **Jadilah pembaca yang cerdas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke terus saja memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi kesal yang menghampirinya seharian ini. Tapi tunggu! Uchiha Sasuke sedang kesal ? Memangnya apa yang bisa membuat salah satu ninja elite Konoha ini kesal. Apalagi Nanadaime sedang mengajak para rookie seangkatannya untuk libur musim panas bersama di pantai. Memang sih, Uchiha yang satu ini tipe orang yang tidak suka keramaian. Tapi setelah menerima bujuk rayu dari istri dan anak tercintanya barulah Sasuke mengikutkan diri. Lalu apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya kesal ?

Apa lagi kalau bukan si pinky merah muda istri tercintanya itu, Uchiha Sakura. Bayangkan saja! Wanita itu bersi keras ingin memakai bikini seksi yang di belinya bersama sahabat sehidup sematinya, Yamanaka Ino. Memang tak salah sih memakai bikini saat di pantai. Tapi akan menjadi kesalahan fatal jika bikini merah sialan itu terlihat benar-benar seksi saat dipakai Sakura. Panty g-string bertali dan bra dengan tali samping, tanpa tali bahu. Semua penghalang itu akan lepas hanya dengan sekali tarik. Belum lagi perut buncit Sakura yang berisi kehidupan berumur 5 bulan akan terekspos secara jelas. Jujur saja, Sakura yang sedang hamil terlihat sialan lebih seksi dan menarik.

Terang saja Sasuke melarang keras Sakura mengenakan bikini itu. Ia tak akan sudi harta berharga miliknya dinikmati oleh orang lain. Meski hanya melihat sekalipun. Terpaksalah Sasuke harus membuat tanda kepemilikan di punggung, bahu dan juga paha Sakura agar wanita itu mau menurutinya. Dan dengan wajah yang ditekuk-tekuk sebal akhirnya Sakura harus membalut tubuhnya dengan kain pantai sepanjang lutut. Tak mau ambil resiko menjadi bahan ejekan rekan-rekannya, lagi pula mereka bersama anak-anak.

Belum lagi saat event panen semangka gratis. Kunoichi cantik ini dengan tanpa bersalahnya mengajukan diri untuk memanen semangka dan mengangkat buah bulat berat itu sendiri. Meski memiliki julukan ninja dengan tenaga monster warisan Godaime Hokage tapi tetap saja seorang istri harus mematuhi suami. Sasuke melarangnya karena benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan istri dan anak keduanya. Suami seperti apa yang membiarkan istrinya yang sedang hamil mengangkat benda-benda berat. Setidaknya hargai perhatian suami. Terimakasih pada Sakura karena harga diri Sasuke sebagai seorang suami dan juga Uchiha benar-benar telah tercoreng.

Tak hanya sampai disitu. Dengan wajah berseri dan benar-benar polos wanita ini mengatakan ingin bermain volly pantai. Yang benar saja. Jika hanya olah raga untuk ibu hamil yang tak terlalu menggunakan fisik pasti tak masalah. Tapi kau harus lihat bagaimana wajah asli suami mu yang ketar-ketir ketika melihat istrinya berlari kesana-kemari untuk meraih bola sialan itu. Ingat Sakura, kau sedang membawa nyawa lain di dalam perut mu. Apa lagi belakangan ini istri merah mudanya itu sering mengeluh perutnya sakit.

Cih, tak mau ambil resiko lebih jauh untuk keselamatan istri dan anaknya tanpa rasa bersalah Sasuke segera membakar bola tak bersalah itu dengan api amatersu. Tak peduli Tenten, si pemilik bola itu geram dan memaki-maki nya kesal karena mengganggu kesenangan mereka dan merusak salah satu benda kuchiyose nya.

Oh, lihat sekarang! Tadi istri menyebalkannya itu tengah merajuk dan menolak untuk bicara dengannya. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi Sakura tidak mau bersentuhan dengan Sasuke, SU-A-MI-NYA sendiri! Dan sekarang wanita itu sedang mengobrol ria dengan Godaime Kazekage si panda merah itu. Mereka terlihat sedang duduk di pasir menghadap laut dan mengobrol sambil tertawa. Benar-benar membuat hati Uchiha Sasuke ini panas seperti terbakar api amaterasu nya sendiri. Sebenarnya disana juga ada Kankurou, tapi dimata Sasuke si ninja pesolek itu di anggap tidak ada. Dan dunia terlihat hanya milik si rambut merah dan rambut merah mudanya. Terlihat cocok? 'Tidak! Selamanya Sakura hanya terlihat cocok dengan ku.' Inner Sasuke tengah berapi-api.

"A-ano...Oni- _san_."

'Tck. Apa lagi sekarang. Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladeni apapun urusan kalian. _Urusai_.'

Pikiran nya sedang panas, justru di tambah gangguan dari para gadis yang sedari tadi berusaha mengambil perhatiannya. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri, tak ada penghuni pantai itu yang tak terpesona dengan _ikemen_ topless satu ini. Meski hanya bertangan satu tapi tak membuat cacat penampilan sempurna lainnya. Bagi Sasuke tangan itu adalah bukti bahwa tekad dirinya yang sudah berubah. Awal baru Uchiha Sasuke mau menerima rival menjadi sahabat, guru menjadi wali, dan pengganggu menjadi teman hidupnya. Biarlah ia tunjukkan pada semua orang bukti nyata itu.

Dan tunggu dulu! 'Oni- _san_ ' semenipu itu kah penampilan Sasuke. Tak tahukah jika anak perempuan manis yang sedang bermain istana pasir berumur dua belas tahun itu adalah anaknya. Dan lagi, empat bulan lagi anak keduanya akan segera lahir. Cih, memang seharusnya Sakura ada disampingnya agar semua orang tahu jika dia sudah beristri dan beranak.

"Hn." Ninja elit ini lagi-lagi hanya bergumam untuk menjawab.

"Ma-maukah berfoto dengan k-kami. Satu kali saja. _Onegaisimasu_!"

Hah. Tadi minta tanda tangan, lalu memberi makanan, mengajak berenang bersama, lalu sekarang berfoto? Mungkin sebentar lagi ada yang akan mengajaknya makan malam lalu menikah. Wajah tampan sialan. Tapi jika setelah ini ada yang ingin mengajaknya membunuh orang mungkin Sasuke akan suka rela mengajukan diri. Ia ingin sekali membunuh Gaara yang sedang memainkan pasir menari-nari sehingga membuat wajah istrinya tertawa lepas.

"Cih, _kuso!_!" Gigi Sasuke bergemelutuk.

"Eh...Oni- _san_."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Maaf. Aku sudah beristri."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis-gadis itu Sasuke segera melenggang pergi untuk menghampiri anak gadisnya. Dan para gadis itu tampak terkejut ketika mendengar gadis kecil bersurai hitam legam itu memanggil dewa pantai mereka dengan sebutan 'papa'.

.

"Papa lihat! Istana pasirku lebih tinggi dan lebih bagus dari buatan Boruto dan Mitsuki." Gadis beriris hitam kelam itu menunjuk istana buatannya kepada sang ayah.

"Hn. kerja bagus." Terselip rasa bangga ketika anak sulungnya berhasil melakukan sesuatu lebih baik dari anak yang lain.

"Cih, itu karena Hima- _chan_ selalu menggangguku dan merusaknya. Aku jadi harus membuat ulang. Kau pasti juga akan merasakannya jika adikmu sudah lahir."

Seketika Sarada berhenti mengekspresikan senyumnya dan menatap ayahnya. Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dikhawatirkan putrinya, Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut anaknya.

"Adikmu tidak akan nakal jika kau bisa mengajarinya dengan baik. Jadilah kakak yang hebat!"

Bagaikan energi penyemangat, kata-kata Sasuke membuat senyum di wajah Uchiha Sarada kembali mekar. Ia tahu arti 'kakak hebat' yang dimaksud ayahnya. Menjadi seseorang yang bertanggung jawab, menyayangi dan menjaga adiknya, menjadi contoh yang baik agar adiknya tidak masuk kedalam jalan yang salah. Tugas penting seorang kakak.

"Ha'i papa. Aku tak sabar menantikannya lahir."

Sasuke pun begitu. Selama ini Sasuke telah kehilangan moment untuk merawat anaknya dan membiarkan Sakura merawat Sarada seorang diri. Kali ini Sasuke ingin membayarnya. Dia akan berjuang keras menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik bagi keluarganya.

.

"TOLOONGGG!"

"Ada yang tenggelam, toloongg!"

.

Suara teriakan tersebut mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Segera semua orang berlari mendatangi dua orang yang sedang membopong seorang lelaki tak sadarkan diri. Seolah jiwa _iryo-nin_ nya terpanggil, Sakura segera memeriksa lelaki tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Uzumaki Naruto mencoba menelisik apa yang terjadi.

"Tadi kami sedang berenang lalu tiba-tiba dia tak muncul lagi ke permukaan. Sepertinya kakinya kram." Jawab lelaki lain yang sepertinya teman si korban.

"Bagaimana jika Ryuuzetsu mati. Kita bawa saja kerumah sakit."

"Tidak perlu. Aku adalah ninja medis."

"Osh. Serahkan saja pada Sakura- _chan_ _dattebayo_."

Sakura segera mendekatkan telinganya dengan dada lelaki berwajah _ikemen_ tersebut. 'Detak jantungnya masih ada.' Lalu dengan sigap murid salah satu _Sannin_ Legendaris itu segera memendarkan aliran _cakkra_ berwarna hijau di dada korban. Bermaksud untuk melancarkan aliran darah dan menghentikan air yang mungkin masuk kesaluran pernafasan. Merasa cukup Sakura segera meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada lelaki tersebut lalu menekannya berulang. Sasuke memperhatikan apa yang Sakura lakukan. Perasaan khawatir tentang keadaan istrinya itu masih ada. Tapi Sasuke masih berusaha menahannya.

"Sepertinya dia minum terlalu banyak air Sakura." Ino mencoba memberi spekulasi.

Orang-orang yang menonton ikut merasa takut mendengar perkataan kunoichi berambut panjang tersebut. Bagaimana jika pria ini tidak selamat ?

Sakura kembali mengalirkan _cakkra_ nya. Lalu kali ini mendekatkan telinganya pada hidung lelaki itu. Cih, Sasuke tak suka ini. Dimatanya terlihat Sakura sedang dicium pipinya oleh lelaki brengsek tersebut. Dia itu korban Sasuke ? Gezzz.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Sepertinya harus melakukan cara ini. Tangan Sakura menarik dagu sang korban dan menengadahkannya. Lalu satu tangannya memencet hidung korban dan satunya lagi menarik dagu korban agar mulutnya terbuka. Melihat pergerakan Sakura, Sasuke segera menghentikannya karena tahu apa yang akan istrinya lakukan.

"Tunggu!"

Semua orang menatap sumber suara. Sasuke lalu ikut berjongkok di samping Sakura.

"Aku saja."

"Ini hanya CPR Sasuke- _kun_. Aku masih bisa melakukannya."

"Dengan menempelkan mulutmu ke mulutnya?"

"Jangan mulai lagi Sasuke- _kun_! Ini prosedur pertolongan pertama. Nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya. Lagi pula kau tidak bisa melakukannya hanya dengan satu tangan." Sakura sedikit tersentak menyadari perkataannya yang bisa dibilang kasar pada suaminya. 'Arrggghhh mood hamil sialan.' Tapi salahkan juga suami tercintanya yang bertingkah keterlaluan hingga memancing emosinya.

.

" _Ne_ Sarada. Apa yang mama dan papa mu bicarakan? Kenapa mereka berebut mencium _ikemen_ itu? Aku juga mau jika ditawari. Kraukk. Krauk." Chou-Chou mengomentari keributan di depannya.

"Entahlah. Mereka sering meributkan hal yang tidak penting akhir-akhir ini. Tapi setelah itu mereka akan kembali akrab, bahkan lebih akrab dari biasanya. Menyebalkan."

.

"Oi _teme_! Ayolah! Sakura- _chan_ hanya melakukan tugasnya _dattebayo_."

"Aku harus segera melakukannya atau paru-parunya akan benar-benar berhenti bernafas. Bahkan aku pernah melakukannya pada Naruto."

SINGGGG.

Naruto berusaha menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat _sharingan_ Sasuke memicing menatapnya garang. Cih, rasanya Sasuke ingin membakar Naruto dengan _amaterasu_ jika mengingat Nanadaime bodoh ini yang mengambil ciuman pertama Sakura. Tapi bukankah ciuman pertamamu juga diambil oleh orang yang sama, he Sasuke? Lalu siapa yang lebih salah sekarang? Naruto atau lelaki yang tak sadarkan diri di depanmu ini?

"Hah, biar aku saja yang lakukan." Yamanaka Ino bermaksud menawarkan diri. Melihat situasi dan kekeras-kepalaan Uchiha Sasuke yang tak biasa ini sudah pasti akan menimbulkan masalah panjang.

"Dia akan benar-benar mati jika menunggu adu mulut kalian selesai."

Ino segera menggeser tempat Sakura dan mengambil alih posisinya. Mood ibu hamil dan sikap cemburu Sasuke akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang merepotkan. 'Hah, dua manusia –coret– monster keras kepala.'

Seseorang harus menyelamatkan orang ini bukan? Lagipula Sai tidak akan cemburu padanya hanya karena memberi nafas buatan. Atau mungkin suaminya itu belum mengerti dengan suatu emosi yang bernama 'cemburu'.

Ino segera melakukan bantuan pernafasan melalui mulut ke mulut. Beberapa kali ia melakukanya, lalu diselingi dengan menekan dada korban. Terus melakukannya hinggan akhirnya lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya.

"Ryuuzetsu! _Yokatta ne_."

"Arigatou sudah menyelamatkan temanku."

Ino masih melanjutkan sisa pekerjaannya dengan memeriksa denyut nadi dan juga memijat pergelangan kaki yang sepertinya kram. Setelah semua dirasa sudah baik-baik saja orang-orang mulai membuabarkan diri.

Sakura dengan langkah menghentak-hentakkan kaki sebal berjalan di sepanjang pantai berusaha mengabaikan suaminya yang mengikuti di belakang. Sasuke masih diam. Ia tahu jika istri merah mudanya ini semakin kesal padanya dan sedang melakukan mogok bicara.

.

"Berhenti Menghentakkan kaki mu Sakura! Kau sedang hamil."

"..."

"Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya..."

"Tak bisa mengontrol emosi mu begitu? Aku ninja medis, Sasuke-Kun. Aku tak bisa pandang bulu untuk melakukan tugas ku."

"Aku tahu. Maaf."

Kini mereka berhenti di sekiitar bebatuan karang yang lumayan besar teronggok di pinggir pantai. Sasuke benar-benar menyesali sifat nya kali ini. Tak biasanya ia besifat sangat protektif seperti ini. Bahkan saat kehamilan Sarada dulu, Sasuke masih mengijinkan Sakura menjalankan tugas _kunoichi_ -nya. Meski hanya dalam batasan wajar. Tapi kali ini emosi Sasuke benar-benar telah terpancing keluar dengan segala tingkah laku menjengkelkan sang istri yang semakin menjadi.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan'nya'. Sikap mu akhir-akhir ini membuat ku khawatir Sakura."

Sakura tidak habis pikir. Sasuke selalu saja melarang nya ini itu sejak ia mengandung anak kedua yang diketahui seorang bayi Uchiha laki-laki. Apakah hanya anaknya saja yang ia khawatirkan? Apa karena anak ini yang akan meneruskan klan Uchiha sehingga membuat Sasuke begitu gencar memintanya untuk menjaga kandungannya? Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Ia juga seorang istri yang butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak pernah menyentuhnya sejak pertama kali dia mengetahui jika Sakura hamil. 'Ini demi kebaikan anak kita' ia bilang. Tanpa sadar Sakura telah menangis kecil.

"Selalu saja. Selalu saja anak ini yang kau khawatirkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan ku? Kau tak pernah memperhatikan kebutuhanku. Kau juga lebih sering memperhatikan anak ini daripada Sarada."

Sasuke mengeryit mendengar perkataan istrinya. Darimana Sakura mendapat pemikiran seperti itu?

"Apa karena dia akan menjadi pewaris Uchiha, Sasuke- _kun_? Ah, benar. Impianmu adalah membangkitkan kembali klan mu. Dan mungkin setelah anak ini lahir, kau tak akan memperdulikan Sarada atau bahkan aku."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Berhenti meracau!" Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura dengan satu tangannya yang tersisa. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti perkataan Sakura. Air muka nya tampa geram tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk menebus segala waktu ku yang terbuang dari mu dan Sarada, Sakura." Kini tangannya merambat naik menuju pipi kiri istri merah mudanya. Jarinya perlahan menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir kecil di pipi istrinya.

"Aku merasa bodoh sudah meninggalkan kalian untuk waktu yang lama. Tentu saja aku senang bayi ini adalah seorang laki-laki yang akan meneruskan klan Uchiha. Tapi diatas itu semua aku lebih senang karena _kami-sama_ memberi ku kesempatan lain untuk merasakan menjadi seorang ayah dan suami seutuhnya. Aku hanya ingin menebus semuanya."

Sasuke menundukkan kepala nya mendekat ke wajah Sakura. Ia menatap dalam emerald di depannya. berusaha untuk menunjukkan keseriusan dari semua perkataannya. Sakura merasa pipinya memanas mendapat pandangan intens dari sang suami. Ia membalikkan badan agar Sasuke tak melihat pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Tapi kau sudah jarang memanjakanku sebagai seorang istri. Ma-maksudku k-kau sudah tidak pernah me-nyentuhku." Nada bicara Sakura memelan di akhir kalimat. Ia benar-benar malu mengatakannya. Meski begitu Sasuke masih dapat menangkap maksud sang istri.

"Hn. Bodoh."

"Eh, Sa-Sakuke- _kun_!" Sakura benar-benar kaget ketika merasakan tangan suaminya yang merambat keperut membelai halus perutnya.

"Kau pikir semudah itu menahannya? Tak menyentuh istriku yang terlihat lebih menggoda saat hamil selama lima bulan. Aku benar-benar tersiksa, Sakura."

"Sshhh _anata_."

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya ke paha Sakura dan mengelusnya sensual. Badannya merapat menempeli tubuh istrinya. Kepalanya condong kedepan seolah meminta beratap muka dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tak tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk melakukannya."

"Ahn. Sungguh?"

Pertanyaan Sakura dijawab suaminya dengan sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Sasuke sudah membalik tubuh Sakura menjadi berhadapan. Tangannya pun sudah berganti tempat jajahan menjadi diatas payudara kiri istrinya. Tangan besar itu meremas pelan lalu memijatnya.

"Katakan! Jika kau menanyakannya sekarang apakah berarti kau menginginkannya?"

"Se-sebenarnya ada beberapa posisi aman untuk ber-hu-hubungan pada ibu hamil." Sungguh, Sakura sangat malu mengatakannya. Sudah lama ia dan Sasuke tak melakukannya. Meski ini bukan yang pertama kali tetap saja ia merasa malu. Tapi ia benar-benar merindukan sentuhan suaminya. Ia ingin berkata jujur jika dirinya sangat menginginkan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan!" Sakura melebarkan mata hijaunya terkejut.

"Maksud mu DI SINI? Tempat terbuka ini?"

"Hn. Ada masalah? Disini ada beberapa karang tinggi."

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura untuk bergeser dibalik bebatuan karang yang bisa menutupi mereka. Ia mulai mencium kembali bibir sang istri. Seringainya muncul saat merasakan kedua tangan sakura membelai dada dan perutnya yang telanjang. Gerakannya sungguh sensual.

Ciuman Sasuke turun ke leher sang istri namun segera dicegah Sakura.

"Jangan membuat tanda di leher Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tak bawa kain lain untuk menutupi."

Akhirnya Sasuke hanya menciumi kecil leher dan bahu Sakura tanpa meninggalkan bekas kissmark. Tangan Sasuke masih sibuk meremas dada Sakura yang masih ditutupi kain dan bra. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin akan melakukannya dengan keadaan berdiri dan tanpa alas. Tapi suasana dan keadaan sekarang benar-benar membuatnya tak ingin berhenti. Bercinta di tempat terbuka seperti pantai disenja hari, dengan keadaan sang istri yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan hanya dengan kain pantai yang menutupi bikini seksinya. Oh, jangan lupakan perut Sakura yang mulai membuncit dan menimbulkan kesan seksi dimata Sasuke. Sial, dia mulai ereksi.

"Ssshh. Sakuraahh."

Mengerti akan keadaan suaminya yang sudah mengalami ereksi. Tangan lentiknya berhenti mengelus daerah selangkangan Sasuke. Secara perlahan keduan tangannya mulai menurunkan celana pantai Sasuke dan mengeluarkan kejantanan yang sangat dirindukannya. Ia selalu kagum dengan milik Sasuke besar dan keras. benda ini selalu bisa memuaskannya.

Perlahan tubuhnya turun dan berlutut didepan Sasuke. Tangan _kunoichi_ itu mulai membelai dan memijat halus kejantanan suaminya yang sudah ereksi tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?"

Tak menjawab, Sakura justru memasukkan milik Sasuke kedalam mulutnya. Dengan tempo perlahan ia bergerak maju-mundur mengulum kejantanan suaminya. Tangan kanan Sasuke sedikit menarik rambut istrinya. Pertanda jika ia menginginkan tempo cepat. Maka secara teratur Sakura meningkatkan tempo kulumannya.

"Ahk.. khh..."

Ini benar-benar luar biasa. Gerakan istrinya benar-benar luar biasa. Manta ninja pelarian ini bahkan kagum ketika Sakura beberapa kali menghisap ujung kepala miliknya dengan keras. Darimana istrinya belajar gerakan tersebut. Sial, hanya dengan kemampuan oral Sakura saja Sasuke bahkan hampir keluar.

"Cukup." Tak bisa. Sasuke tak suka jika keluar di mulut Sakura. Ia hanya suka jika keluar di dalam rahim Sakura. Jika selain dirahim Sakura ia hanya akan membuang-buang bibit penerus Uchiha, menurutnya. Che, apa kau lupa jika sekarang saja istrimu itu sudha hamil eh, Sasuke?

Lagi, tak mendengarkan perkataan suaminya. Sakura terus memompa kejantanan Sasuke dengan mulutnya hingga ia merasakan cairan sperma yang memenuhi mulutnya. Dengan agak tergesa ia menelan cairan tersebut sebelum meluber keluar mulutnya. Sesekali ia ingin merasakan sperma suaminya seperti apa. Sasuke tak pernah membiarkannya keluar diluar kecuali rahim Sakura.

"Kgh. Shhh. Tak mau mendengarkan suamimu lagi, eh?"

Sasuke segera menarik Sakura untuk berdiri. Tangannya menyingkap kain pantai istrinya keatas lalu menyuruhnya berbalik badan. Ia tahu satu posisi aman untuk istrinya. Dengan sekali tarik Sasuke segera menurunkan panty g-string merah sialan istrinya. Posisi ini benar-benar seksi. Pemilik _rinnegan_ ini sekarang benar-benar tak bisa menutupi gairahnya.

Sasuke segera mengarahkan kejantanannya dibawah vagina istrinya. Tapi ia belum ingin melakukan penetrasi. Tadi istrinya sudah mempermainkannya dengan membiarkannya keluar didalam mulut. Sekarang gilirannya bermain. Persiapkan dirimu Uchiha Sakura.

"Ahnn. Hnnn... _Ahnataah_.. Ke-kenapa tidak dimasukkan?"

"Ini hukuman untukmu karena kau tadi sudah mempermainkanku."

"Hn. Kau bahkan sudah orgasme sebelum aku memasuki mu. Nakal sekali, Uchiha Sakura."

"Sasuke- _kun_ hentikan! Cepat lakukan saja!"

Betapa tak sabarannya ibu hamil ini. Lihatlah pinggulnya saja ikut bergerak menggesek kemaluan mereka. Bahkan vagina wanita musim semi ini sudah bekedut-kedut ingin dimasuki. Tapi suaminya justru menambah tempo gesekannya semakin cepat.

"Ah.. _ahhnataahhh_...le-lebih cepat!"

Lihatkan. Permainan Sasuke memang selalu memuaskan. Benda besar, keras dan berurat milik Sasuke semakin cepat menggesek milik Sakura. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan milik Sakura terus berkedut da semakin panas.

"Hhhnn... ahnn.. AHH..hahh..hahhh."

Sial! Benar-benar sial! Bahkan hanya digesek kejantanan Sasuke ia benar-benar keluar. Itu benar-benar curang. Miliknya belum dimasuki dan ia sudah keluar. Tanpa berniat istirahat Sasuke segera menyuruh istrinya untuk bertumpu pada karang di depannya. Dengan hati-hati ia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya yang masih menegang.

"Aahh..."

"Katakan jika aku menyakiti kalian."

"Hm. Lakukanlah _anata_."

Sasuke segera menggerakkan miliknya maju-mundur. Ia benar-benar merindukan lorong hangat istrinya. Meski begitu ia akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati.

"Haahh...Sasuke- _kun_. Ah-aku merindukanmu."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan disambut ciuman hangat dari sang suami. Dirinya hanya diam bertumpu dan membiarkan Sasuke yang bergerak memompa. Ia tak ingin perut nya berbenturang dengan karang didepannya jika ia ikut bergerak, meski Sakura sangat ingin.

"Hmmmp..ahn..ahhh..."

"Shhh Sakurah."

Milik Sasuke semakin cepat mengobrak-abrik kewanitaan Sakura. Ia bisa merasakan milik istrinya berkedut dan semakin menjepit miliknya. Tangannya ikut andil untuk menekan-nekan klitoris istrinya. Ia yakin dengan dua serangan ini istrinya akan segera orgasme lagi.

"Sah-Sahsukeh- _kunh_...ah..akuh...ahhn..."

.

"Kau yakin kerang disana lebih banyak Sarada?"

Sial. Ia kenal suara itu. Suara Chou-chou sahabat anaknya. Dan apa tadi? Sarada? Jangan katakan ada anaknya disekitar sini? Benar-benar sial, demi ramen Naruto. Bagaimana jika Sarada tahu ayahnya sedang bercinta dengan ibunya yang sedang hamil ditempat terbuka seperti ini. Tidak. Anaknya yang imut dan polos itu tak boleh tahu perbuatan bejat ayahnya. Sasuke segera memelankan gerakan pinggulnya dan tangannya menutup mulut Sakura agar tak bersuara. Sayang sekali padahal Sakura tadi sudah hampir keluar.

"Hn. Inojin bilang kerang disana lebih banyak dan lebih beragam bentuknya."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana Sarada. Kita cari kerang yang lebih besar dan lebih bagus dari milik Boruto."

"Hm. Ayo."

Untunglah kedua bocah itu sudah berjalan menjauhi area bebatuan karang terkutuk ini. Sasuke bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Ia kembali menggenjot milik Sakura yang sudah kembali tegang. Sasuke tahu istrinya itu sempat kecewa karena gagal orgasme. Sasuke mengulangi serangannya tadi. Dengan gaya genjotan yang tak beraturan dan tangan kanannya yang bermain di klitoris Sakura. Ia akan menuntaskannya secepatnya sebelum anaknya kembali dari mencari kerang.

"Ahnn _anata_ lebih cepathh.."

.

"Kau lihat tadi Ryuuzetsu. _Kunoichi_ tadi benar-benar cantik. Meski si rambut pirang yang menolongmu tadi tak kalah cantik."

Apalagi sekarang? Sial. Sasuke kira disini adalah tempat aman dimana tak akan ada orang yang mengganggu kegiatannya. Mungkin ia bisa memaafkan anaknya yang tak sengaja lewat tadi. Tapi apa sekarang? Tiga pemuda ingusan yang tadi ingin ditolong istrinya kini sedang berjalan ke arah sini! Refleks tangan shinobi elite itu kembali menutup mulut Sakura.

"Aku yakin jika wanita merah jambu tadi yang menciummu, kau pasti akan menyukai ciumannya. Bibirnya pasti sangat manis dan lembut."

KURANG AJAR! Beraninya mereka membicarakan istri merah jambu nya. Dan apa tadi? Menciumnya? Sasuke bahkan tak akan pernah membiarkan mereka berdekatan dengan istrinya meski itu berjarak 10 meter sekalipun.

"Sayang sekali dia sudah menikah dan sedang hamil. Cih, jika saja suaminya itu tak menghalanginya untuk menciummu."

"Hah, bahkan lelaki itu hanya memiliki satu tangan. Apa hebatnya dia?"

"Sudahlah. Nasib baik dia sudah berniat mau menolongku. Meski sangat disayangkan bukan dia yang memberi CPR padaku."

Benar-benar mereka minta dihajar. Tak tahukah meski hanya dengan satu tangan saja ia mampu memuaskan istri merah mudanya ini? Bahkan istrinya kini sedang keenakan ia cumbui dibalik karang belakang kalian. Sepertinya mereka harus diberi pelajaran Sasuke. Mungkin sebuah genjutsu berjalan ke laut lalu tenggelam akan sangat menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya keras dan menekan lebih dalam beberapa kali. Gerakan itu membuat Sakura tersentak dan mengerang menahan serangan suaminya. 'Sasuke- _kun_ berhenti! Bagaimana jika ketahuan.' Sakura tak henti-hentinya merutuki emosi Sasuke yang mulai terpancing.

"Tapi melihat tubuhnya yang sedang hamil justru membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi, kau tahu?"

"Ya, aku bahkan ingin sekali menarik kain pantai itu. Aku yakin dia hanya memakai bikini super seksi ditubuh mulusnya."

SHANNNAROOO! Berani sekali mereka membicarakan hal memalukan mengenai istri orang. Sekali lagi ku tekankan, wanita _kunoichi_ merah jambu yang sedang kalian bicarakan saat ini sedang dicumbui oleh suaminya. SU-A-MI-NYA. Karena semakin panas mendengar obrolan pemuda tak tahu diri itu, Sasuke justru mempercepat gerakan _in-out_ nya. Akan ia buktikan jika Sakura hanya mau disentuh olehnya. Hanya Sasuke yang boleh menyentuh Sakura.

"Ehnn...emmmhh..."

Ini gila. Serangan Sasuke benar-benar gila. Ia ingin mendesah tapi ia takut ketahuan para pemuda itu. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya kegiatan bercinta mereka yang benar-benar menegangkan. Sasuke dan Sakura memang pernah bercinta di alam terbuka. Tapi saat itu disebuah hutan dan tak ada satu makhluk pun yang mengganggu mereka. Tapi posisi ini benar-benar erotis. Sakura bingung antara cepat menyelesaikannya atau berhenti bergerak. Kenapa pula ketiga pemuda bodoh itu tak segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"hmmp...hmm...hmmp...eemmmmhhhh...hmp..hmp..hmp.."

Sakura sudah mencapai puncaknya. Tapi Sasuke belum. Terkutuklah gen perkasamu Sasuke. Cepat selesaikan atau kau benar-benar akan kena amuk istrimu.

"Kgh..ughh..."

Akhirnya Sasuke menyusul istrinya klimaks. Sasuke bahkan hampir lupa jika istrinya itu hamil dan hampir kembali menyerangnya. Sakura tampak kelelahan. Ia bersandar di dada bidang suaminya dan masih mengatur nafas.

"Ah sudahlah, mungkin kita cari wanita lain saja yang belum bersuami."

"Yosh. Ayo kembali ke pondok."

Akhirnya ketiga pengganggu itu pergi juga. Sasuke menatap istrinya yang kelelahan. Ia mengusap keringat di wajah Sakura dengan lembut. Ia bersyukur sudah mencegah istrinya untuk memberi pertolongan pertama pada pemuda kurang ajar tadi. Dikecupnya kening istrinya lalu turun kehidung dan terakhir ke bibir.

"Sudah mengertikan mengapa aku melarangmu?"

"Hm. Larangan Sasuke- _kun_ adalah bentuk perhatian Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi aku tetap ingin bermain volly besok."

"Keras kepala."

.

"Jadi Sasuke- _kun_ cemburu?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap matahari yang hampir terbenam.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melindungi kalian."

"Hmm. Sasuke- _kun_ yang cemburu lucu sekali."

" _Urusai_."

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Aku lelah. Gendong aku sampai ke pondok ya?"

Sasuke mendelik mendengar pemintaan istrinya. Apa kau lupa jika tangan suami tampan mu itu tinggal satu eh, Sakura? Lagipula Sasuke akan sangat malu jika harus menggendong istrinya sampai ke pondok. Apa kata Naruto dan yang lain nanti?

"Kau sudah menyetubuhiku dan membuatku hamil bahkan anak kedua Sasuke- _kun_. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Oh, dan jangan lupa jemput Sarada, _anata_."

.

Baiklah Sasuke. Segera lakukan apa perintah istri mu atau mungkin kau terancam tak mendapat jatah untuk seterusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

TBC? Apakah akan berlanjut?

Entahlah. mungkin ini akan menjadi drable fict rate M sasusaku canon dari koharu. tapi koharu nggak janji ya.

Fict ini sebenarnya sebagai pelampiasan koharu karena sedikit kecewa dengan episode naruto 488 kemaren yang seharusnya ada adegan sasusaku dimana sakura mengirim surat ke sasuke dan bilang bangga atas perubahan sakura, tapi justru diganti naruto yang kirim surat. dan di episode itu juga gak ada adengan sakura menyambut sasuke di gerbang dengan ucapan "okaeri" seperti di novel sasuke shinden.

Yah, sudah lah mungkin itu memang sudah prinsipnya kisimoto-san untukmembuat kisah sasusaku jadi misteri. tapi pada intinya sasusaku canon, dan aku tetep berharap ada lebih banyak adegan sasusaku di episode2 selanjutnya.

well, review nya di tunggu ya!

Sangkyu minna-san L(^^)J


End file.
